prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-25755332-20150325211855
The biggest problem is that we have a lot of information and we probably have a lot of the answers, if we knew what we were looking for... There are so many parallel storylines going on Mona being A, Charles being A, Red Coat, NAT etc. This leads to the problem that we don’t know which of them that is responsible for what. We are probably linking Mona to things that Charles is responsible for and vice versa, we are linking NAT stuff to things A is responsible for etc, which leads to a whole mess and everyone is confused. Another problem is that we always think that Ali's attempted murder is the center of the story and that everything that happens is directly connected to that. Which most likely isn’t the case; there are a lot of storylines co-existing. For example Ali’s attempted murder isn’t the beginning of the timeline, something that we forget. Right know the beginning of the timeline is Charles childhood. The center of the story is now; what happened to Charles, who hurt him and why he wants revenge? Right now Ali’s attempted murder is just a side effect of the things that happened to him and caused him to embark on this revenge journey. That changes the whole perspective of the show, from searching clues on questioning what Ali did to deserve this, it’s most likely that we now have to try to question what Jessica did and how that indirectly lead to Charles being mad at Ali. Right now Jessica is the main suspect for causing Charles the problems. That could also explain why Jessica is the only person A has killed, that we are sure of. For example Nate most likely killed Maya and Cece most likely killed Wilden etc. This also leads to the fact that the NAT-videos are a whole other storyline that has nothing to do with A directly and that is a perfect example of us mixing up things that has nothing to do with our attempt to find out who and why A does these things. A has most likely used the videos to blackmail people, but the videos wasn’t the reason A started this revenge journey. Ali was the person that stole the videos from Ian and dragged the NAT-club into this. She was the one trying to blackmail people into revealing that they were A, because she thought that A was responsible for the videos and there was a lot of secrets on those tapes. So it’s most likely that Ali’s attempt to blackmail the people that had access to the videos resulted in the NAT-club blaming each other and ultimately also to self-destruct and killing each other. A is the one who blackmailed people, but he/she isn’t the killer in most of the murders. Another thing that confuses us is that the writers imply things and trick us and we are often eager to jump to conclusions. In my post earlier I discussed the fact that we were made to believe that Cece knew who A was in 4x24, when I think she lied about it. In the interrogation with Holbrook Cece said she knew who killed Bethany and also that the same person was after Ali. I think the truth is that Cece knew and saw that Melissa buried Bethany, but Cece also knew that Melissa wasn’t after Ali. But Cece lied about it to get a deal because it’s most likely that Cece killed Wilden. So Cece throws Melissa under the bus, to perhaps get a deal. Cece could get a deal, and Melissa would be in an extremely difficult position. Melissa is aware that she killed Bethany, which she did to protect Spencer. So Melissa is either going to confess without mentioning Spencer or she is going to drag Spencer in the mess too and say she did it to protect Spencer. If Melissa confesses killing Bethany without mentioning Spencer she is going to prison and if she mentions Spencer, both sisters are going to prison. Melissa convicted perhaps as an accessory and Spencer as the killer or the other way around. There is also the fact that we know Spencer was on drugs and their dad knowing about the situation. The important conclusion and realization is that the writers’ intention was to make us believe that Cece knew who A was, when Cece in reality lied. The only thing Cece knew was that Melissa buried Bethany and she used the information to possible make a deal. But to the viewers it looked like Cece knew who A really was and that lead us to look for clues and focus on the wrong things. We wondered why Cece never told Ali that she ”knew” who A was, even though she had opportunity to tell Ali on a couple occasions. The answer to that is that Cece never knew who A was, she lied to the cops. Charles being A and possibly being Jason’s twin opens up a whole new dimension of the whole thing. The night Ali’s attempted murder happened she did meet a lot of people, but the three people of the more regular characters she didn’t meet was Melissa, Cece and Jason. No one really suspected Jason as the person who hit her, because he was after all his sister and at the time he didn’t have a motive. But now that Charles is A, everything makes a lot more sense. We always wondered why Jessica protected the person that hit Ali whether it was Jason or Charles it makes sense that she would protect one of her sons. Especially Charles since he isn’t supposed to be seen or exist in the public eye. If they are twins it also explains why Jason doesn’t have photos from his childhood. Because if they were twins it’s likely that most of the photos from when they were young they are both in the pictures. So the only photos Jason has is the ones that he is alone in the picture and there aren’t a lot of them since twins are most likely always photographed together. The whole season and previous seasons we have been trying to link all of our clues to existing characters such as Cece, Melissa, Wren etc. There is a possibility that Charles is one of them or anyone else, but the problem remains. We have been connecting clues to the wrong people and to the wrong storylines trying to prove our theories, because we didn't have the whole picture of the situation. Now that we supposedly know that Charles is A, possibly Jason's twin and most importantly we have a possible motive, we can actually try to analyze and try to put our puzzle pieces together. The possible motive is a huge deal, because now we know a little more what we are looking for. Rather than connecting things trying to figure out a motive, now we have sort of a motive and can connect clues to that. So in a way this is a fresh start and we can in a way start from scratch and perhaps come up with ideas and connections that we didn't realize before. So let's try to figure this whole mess out together. I'm aware the post is extremely long, but I've got a little bit carried away =)